


Conexión Moscú

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El contacto de Gibbs se retrasaba y Moscú no era el mejor sitio para quedarse tirado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conexión Moscú

El contacto se retrasaba tanto que comenzaba a ser preocupante. Acababa de llegar, no había tenido tiempo de informarse acerca de la situación sobre el terreno y le preocupaba que pudiese tratarse de una encerrona. Moscú no era el mejor lugar para que alguien como él se quedara tirado y sin apoyo.

Comprobó la hora de nuevo y taconeó con incomodidad. La impaciencia iba reconcomiéndole poco a poco cual termita royendo lenta pero perseverante la madera. Terminaría apoderándose de él, pero aún no había le había ganado la batalla. Si todavía tenía ojos para aquella pelirroja despampanante que caminaba en su dirección había esperanza.

En honor a la verdad, había mil y un motivos para observarla: tenía una figura envidiable acompañada por ropa favorecedora y una melena que ondeaba al viento con cada uno de sus pasos firmes y seguros. Gibbs sonrió sin tapujos. Que estuviese trabajando no significaba que no le quedase tiempo para regalarse la vista.

Iba directo hacia él, tanto que Gibbs se puso en tensión temiendo que fuera una trampa. Se preparó para repeler cualquier ataque y le agarró las manos esperando hallar una navaja o cualquier otra arma pequeña y discreta cuando la mujer ya estaba encima de él. En lugar de eso, se encontró con sus labios urgentes.

—¡Dimitri, te he echado tanto de menos!—le saludó, efusiva. Gibbs levantó las cejas. La mujer sonrió y acercó los labios a su oído—Jenny Shepard, NCIS. Supongo que eres Leroy.  
—Gibbs.  
—Jethro—sentenció ella como si se encontrasen en una negociación. Gibbs se encogió de hombros. No era un mal trato. Retrocedió un pasito para volver a mirarla, la agarró de la cintura y juntos caminaron hacia el hotel. De pronto la misión le parecía infinitamente más interesante.


End file.
